Mentiras
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Todos os casais comuns depreciam as mentiras. Mas James Potter e Lílian Evans nunca poderiam ser comparados a outras histórias de romances. Eles eram diferentes. E simplesmente únicos. *Dedicada à Nina H.*


**Mentiras.**

"Não há disfarce capaz de ocultar o amor quando ele existe, nem de simulá-lo quando já não existe."

_Frase pega na Internet._

* * *

Todos os casais comuns depreciam as mentiras.

Dizem que para se ter um bom relacionamento não se pode começar com calúnias e meias verdades.

Mas eles eram diferentes. Não precisavam dizer a verdade o tempo inteiro.

Na realidade não precisavam dizer nada.

Eles se entendiam com simples olhares.

Talvez por isso mentissem tanto.

E desse tão certo. Talvez tudo ficasse mais excitante? Aquilo com toda a certeza não os faziam iguais aos outros casais.

Mas James Potter e Lílian Evans nunca poderiam ser comparados a outras histórias de romances.

Eles eram diferentes.

E simplesmente únicos.

**

* * *

**

Lílian andava pelo castelo à procura de certo maroto com quem deveria prestar algumas contas.

Encontrou James no jardim, cercado por Sirius, Remus e Peter. Andou em passos largos até onde estavam. Todos os três ficaram quietos esperando pela próxima explosão da ruiva. Apenas James deu um sorriso de lado, um brilho tomando conta de seus olhos fazendo-os parecerem mais claros.

- O que a traz aqui, ruiva? – Perguntou encostado a uma árvore. Lílian jurou a si mesma que não estava reparando nos músculos de James por ele estar com os braços cruzados.

- Muito bem, qual de vocês foi? – Perguntou autoritária. Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha; Rabicho encolheu-se no lugar; Remus apenas lançou-lhe um olhar de pena; James... James era James com aquele sorriso costumeiro brincando em seus lábios.

- Qual de nós fez o quê, pequena? – James ampliou o sorriso ao ver o rosto de Lílian se pintar de vermelho devido ao apelido.

- Podem dizendo! Qual de vocês pegou meu dever de Poções? – Colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Eu por incrível que pareça já fiz o meu – defendeu-se Sirius erguendo as mãos.

- Eu sempre faço – comentou Remus indiferente.

- Eu esperava que o Remus me emprestasse o dele – Rabicho se encolheu mais ainda enquanto Remus murmurava um "não" na direção do garoto.

Todos olharam para James. Ele colocara os braços atrás da cabeça para se apoiar.

- Então – começou Lílian estreitando os olhos. – O que tem a dizer, Potter?

- Você acha – James endireitou-se enquanto lançava um olhar profundo à Lílian. – Que eu teria coragem de fazer tal maldade com minha ruiva adorada?

Lílian bufou irritada – sabia que não conseguiria a resposta que queria de nenhum daqueles garotos.

Apontou o dedo para o rosto de James e foi se afastando.

- Estou de olho em você, Potter. – Falou rispidamente. James riu.

- Sonho com isso desde sempre, ruiva.

**

* * *

**

James acabara de voltar à Sala Comunal com Sirius Black. Os dois ofegavam enquanto riam. Um empurrava o outro infantilmente. Andavam cambaleantes chegando ao sofá onde Marlene e Lílian conversavam.

Jogaram-se exaustos no tapete.

- Vocês estão encharcados – murmurou Lílian olhando assustada para os marotos. James sorriu de lado ao ouvir a ruiva fazer o comentário sobre seu estado.

- Nós sabemos, anjo – respondeu piscando. Lílian revirou os olhos. Sirius apenas batia a mão no chão no ritmo de alguma música.

- O que vocês dois estavam fazendo? – Perguntou Marlene curiosa. Sirius virou o rosto para encarar a morena.

- Guerra de bola de neve – respondeu simplesmente. Marlene prendeu o riso enquanto Lílian olhava severa para os dois garotos.

- Nesse tempo? Está caindo a maior tempestade de neve e vocês estavam lá fora brincando de guerrinha? – Perguntou sem acreditar. James franziu o cenho.

- Falando assim até parece que estávamos fazendo alguma besteira – comentou fazendo Sirius soltar uma gargalhada. Lílian estreitou os olhos e deu um tapa na cabeça de James.

- Vão acabar pegando um resfriado desse jeito – falou corando de raiva. James e Sirius se olharam por alguns minutos. – Essas roupas molhadas coladas nos seus... hm... corpos! Vocês têm titica na cabeça?

- Não seja por isso – comentou James enquanto os dois sentavam-se no chão. Ambos tiraram as camisas e jogaram-nas perto da lareira. O maroto sorriu de lado. – Pronto, agora elas vão secar.

- Hoho – Marlene olhou maliciosa para ambos os meninos. Os dois sorriram marotos enquanto se esticavam no chão novamente.

Lílian sentiu-se um pouco abalada diante de tal cena e demorou alguns minutos para reajustar os pensamentos que haviam passado em sua mente.

- Vocês não têm pudor não? – Perguntou furiosa ao ver um grupo de meninas que passavam começarem a dar risinhos.

- Ah Lily, vai dizer que não está gostando do que vê – provocou James piscando o olho.

Lílian ficou extremamente vermelha e pegou um livro para ler. Bufou fingindo estar entediada.

- Não, não estou gostando.

**

* * *

Lílian estava na biblioteca – o que não era uma grande novidade no caso da garota. Entretida novamente entre vários livros de Poções, Feitiços, Runas Antigas...**

- Extraordinário – murmurou a menina enquanto virava as páginas. Seus olhos brilhavam devido ao entusiasmo. Havia uma pilha de livros ao seu lado, todos perfeitamente alinhos de acordo com o seu gosto.

- Sabe, eu gostaria que você me olhasse assim – murmurou uma voz masculina atrás dela fazendo-a virar assustada. Colocou a mão no peito ao reconhecer quem era.

- Amos? – Exclamou confusa enquanto colocava um marcador sobre a página no livro. Sabia que vinha uma loooonga e desinteressante conversa pela frente.

- Sabe Lily, ainda não entendi o porquê de você não aceitar sair comigo – falou o menino chegando para frente. Seu rosto ficou perto do rosto de Lílian, e isso fez a garota recuar apressadamente.

- Sabe como é... muito estudo – tentou arranjar uma resposta. Aquilo fez o menino rir e segurar uma mecha do cabelo dela na mão.

- Nós poderíamos nos divertir muit... – não terminou a frase. Sentiu algo pesado caindo sobre sua cabeça. – Que coisa é essa?

- Opa, foi mal – James apareceu de trás de alguma estante. – Atrapalhei algo?

- Não.

- Sim.

James olhou de um para o outro. Era óbvio que Lílian negaria com todas as forças.

- Olha, cara, eu tive a impressão de que a bibliotecária não estava nada contente com o estado do livro que você entregou – Amos reclamou em voz alta enquanto saía rapidamente da biblioteca com medo de ser pego. Lílian suspirou aliviada. – Que carrapato.

- Olha quem fala – ironizou Lílian voltando a atenção ao livro.

- Pelo menos eu sou gostoso e tenho charme, ele não consegue nenhum dos dois. – James passou a mão no cabelo. – Imbecil, filho da mãe mal comida. Não tem mais nada para fazer da vida, fica dando em cima de garotas que não merece e...

- Se eu não te conhecesse – começou Lílian como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo -, diria que está com ciúmes.

James parou de resmungar e apoiou-se na mesa.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. – James rebateu nervoso. Lílian ergueu os olhos por alguns segundos e depois os baixou, fingindo ler o livro com grande interesse.

- James Potter com ciúmes... interessante – murmurou a garota como se falasse para si mesma. James sentiu que estava ficando vermelho.

- Eu já disse que não estou com ciúmes – reclamou mal humorado. – Por que eu teria ciúmes de um babaca como ele?

- Não sei. Me responde você. – Pediu Lílian sorrindo de lado. James murmurou várias maldições. Lílian prendeu o riso. – Potter, você está atrapalhando minha leitura.

James resmungou mais um pouco e depois foi se afastando.

Voltou e estalou o dedo para chamar a atenção de Lílian. A ruiva revirou os olhos e bocejou. Olhou para James.

- Sim?

- Eu não estou com ciúmes – urrou o garoto saindo da biblioteca. Lílian não pode refrear o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios.

- Se você diz...

**

* * *

Mais uma vez abordada no meio do corredor...**

E no mesmo dia foi o esquema igualzinho que ele usava, mas daquela vez na sala de aula...

E depois no Saguão Principal...

No jardim...

Até que a noite ele resolveu abordá-la na Sala Comunal.

- Não – Lílian repetiu cansada quando James foi ao seu encontro. O maroto suspirou derrotado, passando as mãos sobre os fios negros despenteados.

- Vai Lily, eu juro que você vai se divertir! Podemos até tomar um chá naquele lugar rosa e feioso.

- Não. Não e não – respondeu Lílian enquanto fingia estar concentrada em uma partida de xadrez com Remus. O garoto olhou com pena para as tentativas do amigo.

- O que tem de errado em só sair comigo um dia? – Perguntou James pegando na mão de Lílian e impedindo-a de fazer a jogada. A menina sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a extensão do seu braço, descendo até sua coluna e chegando aos seus pés.

- Tudo de errado. É simplesmente um equívoco. Potter, você tem que aceitar – começou nervosa. Remus fingiu que não observava a cena – que nós somos completamente incompatíveis.

- Mas nós somos tão diferentes...

- Exato!

- E nos completamos! – Terminou a frase com um olhar profundo. Lílian ficou um pouco confusa tamanha a intensidade do olhar. Balançou a cabeça para recobrar o juízo.

- Potter, isso não é um conto de fadas. – Falou certa. – Os malvados não se apaixonam pelas mocinhas.

- Mas eu não sou malvado – reclamou James como uma criança. Remus riu do amigo. – Eu sou apenas um garoto normal, implorando para a garota que ele gosta que dê uma chance a ele.

- Desculpe Potter – Lílian soltou-se da mão de James. Ela caiu como se estivesse sem vida ao lado do corpo do menino. – Nós simplesmente não combinamos.

- Você sabe que não acredita nisso.

- Ao contrário, essa é a mais pura verdade.

**

* * *

Lílian batucava a mão impacientemente na mesa. Marlene e Dorcas estavam sentadas ao lado da ruiva.**

- Sabe, se você pensar... nem é tão ruim assim – comentou Marlene fazendo Lílian lançar um olhar ameaçador na direção da amiga. Ela se encolheu com medo. – Ou talvez seja.

- Ele é... urgh! Um desgraçado! – Berrou a ruiva furiosa. – Fica dizendo que me ama, que quer ter uma chance comigo, que um dia ao meu lado é sem dúvida um lindo dia... essas babaquices que todos os homens falam... mas esquece de hoje! Justo de hoje!

- Você vive dando foras nele – falou Dorcas tentando defender o amigo. – Vai ver que você achou que fosse dar mais um fora se ele tentasse chegar perto de você.

Lílian sentiu que estava ficando vermelha. Talvez as amigas estivessem certas...

- Isso não é verdade – murmurou envergonhada. Dorcas e Marlene ergueram as sobrancelhas. Lílian bufou chateada. – Ahh! Mas logo hoje ele tinha que desistir de correr atrás de mim?

- Alguma hora ele acabaria desistindo – falou Marlene solidária. Lílian cruzou os braços como uma criança fazendo birra.

- Eu o odeio – disse com raiva na voz. – Por falar nisso, cadê aqueles quatro?

- Saíram e até agora não voltaram aqui pra Sala Comunal – disse Dorcas incerta. – É uma boa pergunta... Onde eles falaram que iam?

- Não falaram – respondeu Marlene soltando uma risada.

O quadro da Sala Comunal foi aberto, dando passagem a quatro marotos eufóricos. Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha ao vê-los carregando alguma coisa.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Marlene curiosa. Sirius estava rindo enquanto carregavam um embrulho nas mãos. Dorcas e Marlene se levantaram e tentaram ajudá-los a levar a "coisa" até o meio da Sala Comunal. – Nossa, o que é isso?

Lílian ficara sentada na cadeira, com os braços cruzados e fazendo biquinho. James passou a mão na testa tirando o suor que escorria. Ergueu o rosto para Lílian e apontou para o presente. A ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Que cara é essa de pateta? – Perguntou nervosa. James não se abalou nem um pouco.

- Feliz aniversário, Lily! – Exclamou o maroto erguendo os braços. Os olhos de Lílian foram do grande embrulho para o rosto de James.

- Oh meu Merlin! – Exclamou colocando as mãos tapando a boca. – Isso é para mim?

- Finalmente chegou, sabe? Demorou um tempão! Eu estava quase matando o vendedor via berrador – comentou James envergonhado. Então soltou uma risada diante da expressão aturdida de Lílian. – Vamos Lily, abra!

Lílian levantou-se e foi até o presente. Abriu-o com pressa e ao terminar, soltou uma grande risada.

Todos encaravam um enorme cervo de pelúcia.

- Meu Merlin, o James te deu um veado – falou Sirius rindo. James deu um soco no ombro do amigo.

- É cervo! – Exclamou mal humorado. Lílian apreciava o presente e olhou sem entender para James.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou enquanto apertava o cervo de pelúcia. Marlene e Dorcas tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

- É tão fofo! – Exclamou Dorcas segurando no ombro de Remus. Os marotos sorriram.

- É para quando eu não puder estar do seu lado – falou James com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso de lado. – Você pode abraçá-lo.

- Ou seja, ele é um veado – completou Sirius levando outro soco.

- Eu amei! – Lílian abraçou o bicho de pelúcia que ganhara. O pessoal finalmente se dispersou, sobrando somente Lílian e James. Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Lílian estreitou os olhos na direção do maroto. – Pensei que tivesse se esquecido do meu aniversário.

James deu uma gostosa gargalhada enquanto mexia nos cabelos.

- Mas eu tinha esquecido.

**

* * *

- Potter, vamos fazer o seguinte, ou você me solta... – Lílian olhou nos olhos de James. – Ou você me solta.**

- Prefiro a terceira opção – disse James maroto enquanto passava o dedo no braço de Lílian. A menina teve que prender o suspiro. Maldita hora em que fora se encontrar em um corredor escuro e vazio com o Potter.

- Eu não te dei uma terceira opção – falou Lílian nervosa. – São só duas!

- Super sem graça, se me permite dizer... – James sorriu de lado. – Vamos Lily, você sabe que quer ficar aqui.

- Eu não quero – murmurou Lílian sentindo a voz ficar rouca. Pigarreou antes de voltar a falar. – Potter, é Evans para você. E eu já disse que quero ir embora!

- Você mente muito mal – falou James a centímetros do rosto da ruiva. Lílian desviou o olhar que sustentava. – Só te solto se você disser: James Potter, eu não quero que você me beije.

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha e o encarou de novo. Droga, ele estava com aquele maldito brilho nos olhos.

- James Potter – começou devagar respirando ofegante. James ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto fazia carinho na mão de Lílian.

- Sim? – Perguntou sedutoramente. Lílian respirou fundo. Os dedos de James entrelaçados aos seus estavam lhe desconcentrando.

- Eu não quero que... – a frase morreu no ar. Tarde demais. Ela se entregara... entregara-se ao desejo que tinha por ele beijá-la.

- Você não completou a frase ainda – lembrou James. Lílian sentiu raiva de si mesma por não conseguir fazer aquilo.

- Merda, Potter, cale a boca – urrou irritada. James sorriu antes de passar o dedo sobre o queixo da menina e terminar com a distância entre os dois. Lílian até tentou resistir. Bateu no peito do garoto algumas vezes, mas quando viu já estava dando permissão para James aprofundar o beijo.

O maroto riu internamente quando sentiu Lílian soltar um suspiro entre seus lábios. A língua da garota explorava com tanta urgência sua boca que ele se perguntava como ela conseguia negá-lo tantas vezes. As unhas de Lílian arranhavam sua nuca, eriçando ainda mais os cabelos de James. Choques percorriam o corpo dos dois enquanto uma travava uma batalha para obrigar-se a parar, e o outro se entregava totalmente. O toque das mãos quentes de James passeando em seus braços, apertando sua cintura, passando por sua nuca, trazendo-a para mais perto de si... aquilo era entorpecente. Quando o maroto parou de beijá-la para tomar fôlego, não se contentou em se separar de Lílian. Passou seus lábios pelo queixo da menina, mordicando-o de leve. Encaixou seu rosto perfeitamente no pescoço dela, beijando toda a extensão de sua pele. A ruiva só se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando cravou suas unhas nas costas de James e teve o prazer de ouvi-lo soltar um gemido perto de seu ouvido.

Mas aquilo pareceu acordá-la. Abriu os olhos tomando ciência do que estava fazendo, e acima de tudo, com quem estava fazendo. Separou-se de James, afastando-o. O mesmo passou as mãos no cabelo. Os dois tinham a respiração ofegante; os lábios inchados; expressões confusas e um desejo incontrolável de continuar o que estavam fazendo. James sorriu para Lílian. A menina balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Nunca mais faça isso – falou apontando o dedo para o rosto do maroto. – Não atreva a encostar em mim.

- Vai dizer que você não gostou? – Exclamou James um pouco derrotado com a indiferença que Lílian parecia ter. A ruiva foi se afastando, tropeçando nos próprios pés.

- Não. Eu odiei!

**

* * *

Lílian desceu furiosa as escadas de Hogwarts. Estava com vontade de trucidar um ao pensar que ele poderia ter feito aquilo. Quer dizer, qualquer uma pensaria que se tratava de um ato nobre... Mas o Potter? Por que o Potter tinha que ser tão perfeito? Quer dizer, por que ele tinha que fazê-la sorrir ao imaginar que ele havia feito aquilo por ela? Lílian Evans não queria sorrir pelo Potter tê-la defendido!**

Ela tinha que ouvir da boca dele que ele não havia feito aquilo.

Tinha que ouvir da boca dele que ele não dera uma surra no sonserino que no dia anterior a havia chamado de sangue ruim.

Só assim poderia dormir em paz sem pensar que James Potter não deixava ninguém lhe fazer mal.

Só assim não teria que agradecê-lo por ter levado uma detenção protegendo-a.

- Muito bem – começou quando encontrou os marotos reunidos na árvore de sempre. James ergueu o rosto e Lílian prendeu a respiração. Ele tinha o lábio um pouco inchado no canto. Merlin, aquilo só piorava as coisas. Ele não usara magia... não! Ele partira para cima do garoto! – Me diga que você não fez aquilo!

James, mesmo com um hematoma, sorriu de lado.

- Ok, eu não fiz aquilo. – Concordou voltando o olhar a um pergaminho que segurava. Lílian nem notara o Mapa dos Marotos na mão de James. Apenas bufou impaciente e bateu com o pé no chão algumas vezes. Atraiu os olhares dos marotos para si. James suspirou cansado. – Eu já falei que não fiz nada!

- Então por que será que eu não acredito em você? – Perguntou Lílian com um biquinho. James apreciou a expressão da grifinória, antes de responder:

- Talvez porque você não queira que essa seja a resposta – chutou como quem não quer nada. Lílian sentiu o rosto em brasas enquanto os outros marotos fingiam não ouvir a conversa.

- É claro que eu quero que seja essa a resposta – urrou contrariada. Bateu os pés mais algumas vezes enquanto saía de perto dos meninos. James apenas deu de ombros e voltou a conversar com Sirius.

Alguns minutos depois – no máximo uns três – a ruiva estava de volta. Pareceu lutar com algumas palavras enquanto os marotos a olhavam curiosos.

- Obrigada – finalmente conseguiu murmurar antes de sair andando para longe dali. James sentiu um sorriso de vitória em seus lábios enquanto Sirius dava tapinhas do ombro do amigo.

- É isso aí, cara.

**

* * *

E finalmente estavam juntos.**

Tão juntos que nada era capaz de separá-los. Nem mesmo a guerra que estava ameaçando interferir na vida deles.

Estavam olhando para o lago, vendo o dia acabar.

Lílian suspirou enquanto ajeitava-se nos braços de James. O maroto beijou-a carinhosamente no pescoço. Fechou os olhos aproveitando aquele momento.

- Vai... diga! – Implorou James enquanto distribuía beijos pelo rosto de Lílian. A menina revirou os olhos.

- Já disse que não – murmurou fazendo James rir.

- Só uma vez. – Pediu carinhosamente no ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

- Não. – Falou apreciando os beijos que ele lhe aplicava.

- Diga que me ama. – James fez Lílian o encarar. Ela sentiu como se ele soubesse ler toda sua alma. – Você me ama?

Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto franzia o cenho. Suspirou derrotada.

- Não – falou simplesmente. Voltou a contemplar o lago.

Após alguns segundos os dois caíram na gargalhada. Abraçaram-se com mais força.

_Velhos hábitos nunca mudam._

**The End.**

**

* * *

****Dedicatória: **dedico essa shortfic à Marina – ou para os íntimos: Nina '-'.

Eu a conheci a pouco tempo em um site de fanfics, e simplesmente amei conversar contigo menina! Você é engraçada, divertida, amiga. É uma pena que todo mundo que eu conheça no mundo de Harry Potter more tão longe. Parecem até mais amigas do que várias pessoas que convivem comigo praticamente diariamente. Essa é apenas uma pequena história para te agradecer por já se tornar uma companheira e tanto. Pode contar comigo para te dar apoio em tudo o que precisar.

Te amo.

Beijos,

Ciça ;****

**_N/b:_** CECÍLIA! MAS O QUE FOI ISSO? Como você consegue ser tão... *-*? Sério, um amor. Eu sempre fico surpresa com a sua criatividade õ/ E, uoooll, essa short ficou perfeita, como todas as outras (que eu li, porque você sabe que infelizmente não li TODAS :/). Sabe, eu não me lembro tão bem como foi que começamos a nos dar TÃO bem, mas eu espero realmente que a nossa amizade não morra tão cedo. Você é uma das minhas pessoas preferidas no mundo *-* É, agora isso está se tornando uma declaração de amor, mas deixa pra lá. Você sabe que te amo *-* E sabe também que se você parar de escrever, eu vou aí no Rio pra chutar a sua bunda pessoalmente (é, violência õ/). Sério, por que as melhores pessoas sempre estão LONGE de mim? Que triste :/ Amei ser sua beta por algumas horas *-* e sabe que pode contar comigo pra tudo (: Parece que não (talvez pela distância), mas a considero muito, muito, muito (: Beijos eternos, flor *-*


End file.
